warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Icewish
Can I? Can I be a kit-mother in the tribe of falling rain and be called Silver rain that waters grass? Also, can I be called Silver sparks from fire and be a kit-mother in tribe of blazing fire?❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 17:20, July 6, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker are u going to finish the thing on riverclan roleplay page, want to read it before my sis kicks me off!❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 18:22, July 6, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Icewish are you gonna roleplay on the thunderclan page??? 18:39, July 6, 2011 (UTC) P.S. do u know how to fix my siggie? Hi Icewish! We should give each user that's helping to take out the gray dots a least like 2 blanks,I'm doing the leader and kit blanks and im also putting the black outline FirestreamWarriors Rule! 22:55, July 6, 2011 (UTC) FINALLY IM DONE WITH THE LEADER BLANK!!!! SO MANY GRAY DOTS EVEN INVISIBLE ONES NOW FOR THE KIT BLANK :P :P FirestreamWarriors Rule! 23:36, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ya we should have a female blanks and short ones too! and thx i do work fast(becuz i want everything to be done) FirestreamWarriors Rule! 01:04, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ok and thx! Also i changed the star to make it look like one for the leader on paint,maybe you should do that to the healers and starclan cats FirestreamWarriors Rule! 01:33, July 7, 2011 (UTC) NO!!!!! The dots are back when I was going to color the leader blanks on paint! They have return!! *sighs* Im gonna have to take them out again! >:\ FirestreamWarriors Rule! 01:38, July 7, 2011 (UTC) IKR?? I getting tired of taking them out!!!!!!!!!! >>:(( I wish their was a tool that takes out the squares!! :P FirestreamWarriors Rule! 02:27, July 7, 2011 (UTC) why aren't you editing on the RP page if thunderclan?? FirestreamWarriors Rule! 02:29, July 7, 2011 (UTC) P.S. i know it's getting boring but i need someone to edit and put something else so we can tell the other clans about the war with Bloodclan! There is a problem with the blanks Icewish!!!! I posted the blank with no dots on the project charart and when I copied it and pasted on paint to test it out the dots came back!!!!!!!!! UGH! Im getting tired of taking them out! Im going to put a leader blank that's colored and see if the dots will still be there. FirestreamWarriors Rule! 02:35, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Icewish my plan didn't work,when I copied and pasted it on paint it was blury and the dots were there!!!!!!!!!! UGH!! We need i different kind of blank now. FirestreamWarriors Rule! 02:44, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I found another thingy merbobber well for this one ill make a tutorail on how to change it!its pretty simple really my mom showed me! O_o Sundawn o_O also i added a tutorial on shading/ Highlighting check it out! Can you give me a job to do on the project charat. I'll try to get it down, I have 2 sisters, a dad a mom, and a brother who all like to get on the computer! Oh ya, and the dogs like to get on the computer two! just kidding.....❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 15:47, July 7, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Sure! I feel so happy, I edited Riverclan on the main Warriors wiki! Lets edit roleplay pages!❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 16:17, July 7, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Would you like to be my to-be in the tribe of falling leaves? You can ask Ice cave to make u a siggie.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 16:29, July 7, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker i like the pic of Fireclaw! it looks great!! Can you make my cat for me?? THX VERY MUCH!! FirestreamWarriors Rule! 22:58, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I made you as my kit in Riverclan. Is that okay?❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 23:16, July 7, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker My cat looks great! ^_^ No need to change! FirestreamWarriors Rule! 02:46, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I know,that's was I was thinking. I think Sundawn should make one that's a little bigger,but not too big! FirestreamWarriors Rule! 02:50, July 8, 2011 (UTC) That's the way I did it,how do you make those streaks on Fireclaw's pelt with the watercolor and oil brush? I want to learn how to do it. P.S. sure I'll try to shrink the herbs! FirestreamWarriors Rule! 03:04, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Here's the medicine cat,is it ok do I have to change anything? FirestreamWarriors Rule! 07:27, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I looked at the picture of the cave-guard and it didn't look like its claws were unsheathed so I fixed it, here it is FirestreamWarriors Rule! 13:55, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Icewish can you teach me how to make those streaks on the pelts of Fireclaw,Rushwater or so? ALRIGHT THANK YOU!! FirestreamWarriors Rule! 18:09, July 8, 2011 (UTC) here's Rushwater's charart FirestreamWarriors Rule! 19:22, July 8, 2011 (UTC) O.O Sure...ok. [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]ve❊ 03:09, July 9, 2011 (UTC) You on? I'm a little bored right now,wanna make chararts for the fanpages we should add? I'm gonna make Silverstream's and maybe Cinderpelt's or maybe Stormfur's? FirestreamWarriors Rule! 19:15, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I have a question,does Silverstream have black tabby or dark gray because Spotz said that she should have black tabby in LOOOW FirestreamWarriors Rule! 19:43, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok! I'll see ya later or talk to you. I hope your lil'brother learns well in making chararts,your a great mentor! FirestreamWarriors Rule! 19:49, July 9, 2011 (UTC) hey Icewish,did u read the message about Silverstream? does she have black or dark gray tabby?? FirestreamWarriors Rule! 00:42, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Silverstream has gray tabby stripes and copy this code (minus the noincludes) and paste it in your sig. [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]ve❊ 14:33, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Where do I get the outline of the kit?❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 19:56, July 10, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker here it is. Here it is, if it is messed up, it is probally because my computer is "ancient".❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 20:16, July 10, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Hi Icewish! I made a charart for Cinderpelt and I'm done but I need the twisted back legs,can you try to do it for me? It doesn't really look good when I did it or should we leave out the twisted legs? FirestreamWarriors Rule! 21:04, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Srry,I tried making a userbox here but it won't work. All it said was Template:and something else. Also go on chat so we can talk about the chararts we need to make for the fanpages. FirestreamWarriors Rule! 21:34, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Click on source mode, copy the code and paste it in your sig box.[[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]ve❊ 23:19, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi Icewish! Can Blue Spark from Cats Living in the Wild use are blanks too? They need blanks too. KK THX!! FirestreamWarriors Rule! 03:28, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Can I be Moonstrike's apprentice in Shadowclan?❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 14:15, July 13, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Hey Icewish! I did the way you made streaks on the cats and it turned out like this. Does it look ok? If it does Im gonna make chararts for Redclaw and the others that need one if I can. Anyway when are you coming back? There isn't much activity in our wiki even though I asked users to join. I hope our wiki becomes a success. FirestreamWarriors Rule! 05:45, July 16, 2011 (UTC) does my siggie work? FirestreamWarriors Rule! 05:53, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Not much has happen lately,Sundawn made her own clan and Spotz brought back Living on our own wiki! We almost got the blanks for LOOOW there,all we need for our blanks is deputy,rogue,loner,queen,and kit. I'll try to work on the deputy,rogue and loner. Also I think we got the queen down already. [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 00:49, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Link Could you ask firestrea,? Sorry i havent answered you. Right now I am very busy and I don't know where the link to my wiki is. I am on summer VK so I don't have the link i only have the link to warriors wiki. Sorry again. BlueMOM! THE CAT BIT ME!! 04:10, July 26, 2011 (UTC) hey icewish i has a new TABLET!! im prob gonna make some moare things if you need ANYTHING anything at all Just Ask! i might be going to LOOOW if i have a good reason to so far im stuck will you give meh a good reason to go back to LOOOW? heya ice wish i offered to be spotted pelts mentor.she new to chartarts so im going to be her mentor i hope you approve O_o Sundawn o_O Icewish some people are putting up normal pictures of cats arnt we supposed to use blanks?i dont know if it is right ornot if it isnt can you please ell them nicely that were supposed to use the blanks. O_o Sundawn o_O Charart Sure, thanks :) 22:06, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Two questions... how do I get a signature? And what rank for the cat? 05:09, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Shadowclan Yeah i didnt have time to get it because i had to leave. Spottedpelt34 16:01, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Spottedpelt ok. go on chat! can you talk to spotted pelt my apprentice. to stop using the real photos. she keeps using them no matter how much i ask her not to.(i made meh siggeh look kewl!!) ☀☮☯Ⓢⓤⓝⓓⓐⓦⓝ☯☮☆ She only ask once * She said in a nice way* BTW Coding and siggies i foud theese cool Keyboard characters that can just copy and paste with! isnt that cool? i made mine already ☀☮☯Ⓢⓤⓝⓓⓐⓦⓝ☯☮☆ so here they are i took the ones i thought some people would like! so here they aree if i find any more ill put them up! so um here they are! ☮ ✈ ♋ 웃 유 ☠ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖ ☢ ☣ ☤ ⚜ ☸ ♨ ❖ ❤ ❥ ❦ ❧ ♡ ✗ ✘ ⊗ ♒ Ω ♦ ♠ ♥ ♣ ♢ ♤ ♡ ♧ ✦ ✧ ♔ ♕ ♚ ♛ ★ ☆ ✮ ✯ ☄ ☾ ☽ ☼ ☀ ☁ ☂ ☃ ☻ ☺ ۩ ♪ ♫ ♬ ✄ ✂ ✆ ✉ ∞ ♂ ♀ ☿ ▲ ▼ △ ▽ ◆ ◇ ◕ ◔ ʊ ϟ ღ 回 ₪ ✓ ✔ ✕ ☥ ☦ ☧ ☨ ☩ ☪ ☫ ☬ ☭ ™ © ® ¿¡ №⇨ ❝❞ ∃ ⊥ ∀ Ξ ∞ Σ Π ⌥ ⌘ 文 ⑂ ஜ ๏ ⚓ ⎈ bubbled alphabet letters ⒶⒷⒸⒹⒺⒻ ⒼⒽ ⒾⒿⓀ ⓁⓂⓃ ⓄⓅⓆ ⓇⓈⓉ ⓊⓋⓌⓍⓎⓏ lower case alphabet letters ⓐⓑⓒⓓⓔⓕⓖⓗ ⓘⓙⓚⓛⓜⓝ ⓞⓟⓠⓡⓢⓣ ⓤⓥⓦⓧⓨⓩ bubbled numbers ➀➁➂➃➄➅➆➇➈ ➉ ➊➋➌➍➎➏➐➑➒➓ copy and paste ANY of these to your siggie box and it looks cool with no coding! Just letting you know I'll be starting school tomorrow, so I probably won't be very active... I'm trying really hard this year to get all A+'s. 19:22, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Sundawn I already asked her and she hasnt replied Heyah! go on chat! ☀☮☯Ⓢⓤⓝⓓⓐⓦⓝ☯☮☆ Charart Thanks just manly make the cats like the pics DO Spottedpelts pics first then do any of the others. :3 ( this is my kitty smiling at you.) Can you make the yellow brown. Its perfect. Icewish go on chat i wanna talk to you! ☀☮☯Ⓢⓤⓝⓓⓐⓦⓝ☯☮☆ Hey just so you know i might put cat pics on new pages till Sundawn tells me how to make them or you help make them. So dont get mad. can u add me to lavaclan as sinngedfeather, the meddy cat?❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 14:36, August 18, 2011 (UTC) thanx!❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 14:40, August 18, 2011 (UTC) u forgot the d on sinnged!❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 14:42, August 18, 2011 (UTC) What program do i use. OOOOOOOOhhhhhhhh I dont have itSpottedpelt34 19:48, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Spottedpelt Ok thanks!I have been needing the info box thing.You call it a charart right?RosebudSasha and Jacob 20:52, August 18, 2011 (UTC) can i be silversnow, a queen on snowclan?❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 15:27, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Please come back Can you please come back to LOOOWiki? No one comes back around to much anymore, and warrior clan fanfiction wiki is "Stealing our business". If you won't come back, can I at least advertise on this Wiki? 06:45, August 20, 2011 (UTC) sorry, that was me, Spotz, I'm not logged in. Okay, what is it? You people say there's noting wrong with LOOOWiki, but no one is active anymore. you're all on other wikis like Warrior Cat Clans Rp Wiki and Warriors Cats Fanfiction Wiki, why are those Wiki's better than this one? Seriously, Just tell me what's wrong with LOOOWiki and I'll fix it. IF there's nothing wrong with this Wiki, why aren't you coming here anymore? If it's the fact that's no one else is here, then more people should come here. If more people don't start coming around here anymore, I'm going to have to close LOOOWiki down.SpotZAm I Crazy or am I just Insane?? 06:54, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Advertizing Is it okay if i try to get new users. I know some good Warriors Wiki people. Spottedpelt34 19:22, August 20, 2011 (UTC) KK Hi Icewish. Can you tell me where can i write fanfiction? Make your day Bright!! 20:41, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Role Play I noticed you are leader on two clans, can I take one off your hands? :D 01:48, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'm Pearlheart Hey I'm new and I'm Pearlheart/star. Do I have to ask permission to make a roleplay Clan because I want to make my Clan, SeedClan and I want to be the leader. Hyia again. Can I have a badge named after me? If you agree, can I pick which badge it is? I'll even make the charart to go for the picture.SpotZAm I Crazy or am I just Insane?? 08:09, August 21, 2011 (UTC) LeafClan Hey are going to add more to LeafClan. If you are ill be deputy. I think you shoud edit the page. Spottedpelt34 23:34, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Can you also make me a banner for a clan called HollyClan. Im going to to want it and some oters but i dont know where they should live Spottedpelt34 23:23, August 25, 2011 (UTC) k and is The Iliad a poem maybe we can chat about it. Spottedpelt34 23:30, August 25, 2011 (UTC) What are you looking for. like answers for a problem Spottedpelt34 23:38, August 25, 2011 (UTC) THanks! ok, i don't care which badge i get asnymore, i just want it called, "The Spotz Badge." and here's the charat: SpotZAm I Crazy or am I just Insane?? 03:49, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I think i fould a free program for charart. Spottedpelt34 15:09, August 27, 2011 (UTC) what badge is it?SpotZAm I Crazy or am I just Insane?? 16:09, August 27, 2011 (UTC) My first cat Sundawn told me to do a silver short haired tom with green eyes. is it good? Spottedpelt34 16:20, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Join my Wiki? Will you join my wiki? I only have 1 other user I think :P http://warriorcatsroleplaygames.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Cats_Roleplay_Games_Wiki Sweetflower 22:26, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: What you do is: Ask on one of the clans pages (PoppyClan, HollyClan, LilyClan or RoseClan) to join. You make up a cat and add a page for them. You role play when I get the pages up, but so far, were just adding pages for the cats you create in good detail. If you want to see what a good example of a detailed character page is search one of these pages: Silverstar or Spottedpelt. If you have any further questions, just leave me a message. Sweetflower 22:50, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: What you do is: Ask on one of the clans pages (PoppyClan, HollyClan, LilyClan or RoseClan) to join. You make up a cat and add a page for them. You role play when I get the pages up, but so far, were just adding pages for the cats you create in good detail. If you want to see what a good example of a detailed character page is search one of these pages: Silverstar or Spottedpelt. If you have any further questions, just leave me a message. Sweetflower 22:50, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Prey Hunter I was wondering if this is a good prey hunter pic for Project Charart. Spottedpelt34 00:30, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Charart ﻿Love your cat its AWESOME. Spottedpelt34 21:06, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Can you teach me how to do it. Spottedpelt34 21:59, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sure! I'll join. By the way, your signature didn't work on my talk page. Yeah I think I will join but I am only going to probably do fanons not roleplay. I think I will join! Spottedleaf123 11:59, September 8, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 Oh then can you make a charart? Her name s Frogpaw and she has black pelt and green eyes. Nothing specific or anything. Spottedleaf123 01:37, September 9, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 HI again. Can you tell me how to do the picture cats i think i found it on my computer. Spottedpelt34 20:50, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok how do you make it transparent. ( BTY I have Paint. Thats what it says on my deskop.) Spottedpelt34 23:50, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey I got it made what do you think? It's suppose to be Sundawn as Healer for the Tribe of Blazing Fire. Spottedpelt34 15:27, September 11, 2011 (UTC) heres the cat. Spottedpelt34 20:40, September 11, 2011 (UTC) KK. That sounds AMAzinG. Oh and is your siggie not working? Spottedpelt34 01:16, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, thanks! :) I'm good for now. But I'll let you know if I need one. :D Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 16:08, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Haha, it's fine. :P I'll be sure to let you know. Btw, you should check out how Silverflower's Promise is coming along. I just finished the 7th chapter. :) Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 16:29, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I can't, I'm sorry. I'm too busy on other wikis. 16:58, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Charart Ok, her's my charcat request. What Clans are there on this wiki? Pelt Color: white with tortoiseshell patches and white paws Pelt Length: long Eye Color: blue-green Gender: she-cat Scars,Markings,ETC.: N/A Rank: Warrior Thanks XD -- 16:45, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh never mind Can I join WindClan? By the way can I make a page like something like Firestream's past. -- 18:24, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Sure, I just want to join windClan as Mossyflame, by the way can want to join as a medicine cat, but if it's taken I just want to be a warrior. Before I forget, Can I have a scar a scar across the left eye and a pink nose. Here's the name of the page I am going to make "Mossyflame's past" later! -- 18:32, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Nah, I can just be a Warrior. By the way I was working one my new page when you sent the message. -- 19:09, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Nevr mind I can be a med. cat app. -- 20:32, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Done I got it done. I actually toke less than a hour. So here they are Warriors a 1.png Warriors a 2.png Warriros a 3.png Warriors a 4.png Warriors a 5.png Spottedpelt Kitties Rule:3 Yeah!!!!!!!!!!! Woah im typing in yellow. Also how do you make torties? sure sure I can be a mentor. -- 23:08, September 19, 2011 (UTC) No No I don't need a siggie, the problem is i'm using my Warrior Wiki siggle. Oh, yeah Never mind about the charcat thing, I dont want to be part of it, but I try to make one and just write back if it's ok. -- 22:01, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Can I have two pictures for Mossyflame's Past? Name - Flamestrike Fur colour: dark ginger and brown tom (long)(deputy) Eye colour: leaf-green eyes Scar: a torn ear Name - Blaze Fur colour: brown and white tom (short)(warrior) Eye colour: dark green Scars: N/A Can u sent it to the page?? -- 22:22, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Can I have a charcat Fur color: Dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws, tail tip, face, and chest Eye color: blue-green Long hair or short hair: long hair Rank: Medicine Cat Any special markings: N/A -- 22:54, September 23, 2011 (UTC) New Clan & Siggie I am actually happy that you botherd me, because I created a new clan. Look up sandclan, also I created myself! (Cinderstorm) Could you tell me how to get a siggie? (signature) thanks icewish. (cool name btw) Sandclan if you look at my page, i posted the stuff. Siggie Can you make it like yours, but in comic sans ms? Links Hey did you make the links on Mistypoppys page? I so how. Spottedpelt34 21:55, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey i got one done its not the best and i have a tortie charart to do so here it is.Spottedpelt34 23:08, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Heres another one Siggie!! HELP CINDERSTORM How do i get my siggie????? Cinderstorm okay, reading it. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:39, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Nice Icewish! :) Yor nicee :D Project Chart :) YES!! :) Yeah Icewish, that would be great. It would be even better if you could be my mentor. Thanks Cinderstorm :) Project Charat Were would microsoft paint be? I cant find it!but i found this.... Can you help me out?? My First Charat, DONE! Gray tom with blue eyes is done! Cinderstorm :) Sorry its all squishy. Can you fix it? Oh my gosh I am sooo sorry. I dont know why its sqwished. I guess its my computer. I tried to make it bigger, but then it got blurry. I failed did'nt I? Im REALLY SORRY! Is there anyway you could fix it? SORRY! :(((( Cinderstorm Mossyflame I dont know if you talked to Mossyflame about Project Charart but is she going to be a warior right away. Spottedpelt34 21:24, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh and did you not like Sols charart if not i can redo it.Spottedpelt34 21:31, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, It might stink, but I hope you can fix it.... The pixlr.com, kinda screwed up my computer. I am having HUGE problems. Whenever I copy and paste the item, it comes out so tiny. And I just got a new computer, so I dont know how to crop photos. Oh and when I tried to make it bigger, it comes out all squished, or wide I hope you can crop this one. I did the best I could: Please help me! Cinderstorm :( '' Gray Tom With Blue Eyes Complete. I think.... Hope you like it! How is this? I had to reastart, but I guess it was worth it. Your a '''GREAT '''mentor Icewish. Thanks for helping me when I screwed up. ''Cinderstorm :) Charat I have a weird computer, I can fix the pixled thing, mabey the croping thing. My charats are probably ALWAYS going to end up weird, because I am still learing how to crop my personal photos... So can you mabey take what I have for now, and eventually I will fix it?? Cinderstorm Message Did you get my last message? Cinderstorm :) How do I make it a tabby? Can you show me an exsample? Hi Icewish. How do I make tabbys? ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes It might need more stripes, but I dont know how do do it. If you want more stripes, can you tell me how to do it? Thanks Icewish :) Cinderstorm For a paint sub i use pixlr. And its free. Also can you make me a charart that is a gray mollten she cat with pale green eyes she has a little brown but hardly any Spottedpelt34 01:15, September 29, 2011 (UTC) hello This wiki is awsome! Yes, I have a few questions, Can I make a page to talk about Pricklepaw? And who can Pricklepaw's mentor be, can I just make up a mentor for her? Also, why does my siggi not work her? Prickl ar:D 23:34, September 29, 2011 (UTC) KK i was just wondering if you could i will . Alsoo i would love to make some charats for deputy position. Spottedpelt34 23:46, September 30, 2011 (UTC) here are some plain basic color cats. Heres the last one. Spottedpelt34 01:54, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Here is the first one. I have'nt figured out the second one yet, but this is the first one: Heres the pic oneSpottedpelt34 01:54, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Icewish Icewish, I still have'nt figured out the water-colored tabby, but I defanitly have this one down. I made you a Charat :) Hope you like it! :) Cinderstorm Hey, i guess i be part of project charat now that my computer will let me do pics! SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:07, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Project Charat! I made this for project charat :) It took a while, but it was fun! Cinderstorm :) Prey Hunters I made all the them Prey Hunter MS.png|Male Short Prey Hunter ML.png Prey Hunter FS.png Black and White Cat Do you want the cats on the same picture, or 2 different ones? Cinderstorm Hey what kind of cat is Icewave of OceanClan? Spottedpelt34 23:44, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I mean like tortie, Tabby white etc, Spottedpelt34 23:51, October 1, 2011 (UTC) If you have time could you edit those commas and periods? I make every period a comma! I'm not good at grammar. If you don't have time. i'll sort it out. Prickl ar:D 19:09, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I don't like editing. :S Prickl ar:D 19:14, October 2, 2011 (UTC) new page Thanks! :D I made a page for another one of my RP characters. Is that okay to have more than one page? Prickl ar:D 19:23, October 2, 2011 (UTC) SORRY! Sorry I've been realy busy lately.... I don't know when I can finish the charats... Cinderstorm Oh, sorry, I already asked Cinderstorm. Thanks anyway! Prickl ar:D 19:32, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Wiki I dont know if I am going to contiue on this wiki. Sorry, but a bunch of people yell at me. And on Living in the wild wiki, I am making new charats for the Project Charat there. And I want to have a life, not running around making charats all day. And I'm sorry if Prickelstar asked me for a charat first. But I dont want to be on wiki 24/7. Cinderstorm Not leaving... FYI, I am not leaving the wiki, i'm just not doing project charat... Cinderstorm how about this one? They are going to look messed up because of my computer.... SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:48, October 2, 2011 (UTC) hey i made chararts for the founders of the clans.Spottedpelt34 00:26, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Mabey in a few months, when I get all my moving supplies in my house I will become part of project charat again. I am clearly not ready to be an apprentice. So I will practice on my charats, then I will ask you if I am still able to join. And yes. I would be really happy if you could re-do my charats for my page :) I hope we can still be friends, Cinderstorm hi Could you be rally responsive for riverclan RP? 00:27, October 4, 2011 (UTC) u cna pick my mentor. I don't think there is any way to jix the computer... :( SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 11:37, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Fur color: light gray Eye: dark green Rank: med cat apprentice Length of fur: short Special: White under belly and darker gray paws 21:42, October 4, 2011 (UTC) thanks That's fine. Could you also make me Shellnose's charat when the document finally opens? Pelt color: Ginger brown eye:Green long haired special: non rank:warrior 23:04, October 4, 2011 (UTC) OMG!!! It looks perfect!!!! SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:10, October 5, 2011 (UTC) k, make sure u add me to project charat!! Do u have a project for me right now? SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:38, October 5, 2011 (UTC) k, made it! Oh, and do we have an elder blank? SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:54, October 5, 2011 (UTC) New Wiki Hey Icewish! Um, I know I am not your apprentice anymore, but I need your help. Could you join a new wiki for me? I will have more details on it on friday.... OH, THE NEW CHARATS ON MY PAGE, LOOK GREAT! <3 Thanks, Cinderstorm Friday I will have more information on friday..... :) Cinderstorm it is great thanks! Prickl ar:D 12:14, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Nw wiki here is the link 2 the new wiki http://catsofthestars.wikia.com/?redirect=no Cinderstorm awwww.... It looks so cute! Mabye you should make it mad, u know elders..... SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:23, October 7, 2011 (UTC) charat Yes please! Cat name: Littlerock Color: Ginger and golden brown Eye:Bright blue Long haried warrior special: White under-belly. thank you Littlewillow 00:23, October 7, 2011 (UTC) does the cat i'm makeing have to be gray? I'm trying to use picnic, so i'll upload one without gray. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:28, October 7, 2011 (UTC) never mind picnic, how's this?! This is probably my best!!!! SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:40, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Charcat Can i have a charcat Pelt color: silver tabby eyes: blue-green long-haired special; white legs, paws, chest, muzzle, underbelly and tail tip tom Rank: med. cat Are there any med cat or med cat openings i can join???? 22:27, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll go with the open spot as OceanClan's med. Cat -- 00:37, October 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:Charart Sorry bout that, but that website would take hours for it to load. I have dial-up internet, it goes through our phoneline and it takes forever, that's why I used paint. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 14:09, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Here you go: 2 questions 1. What is a tabby xD (Im dumb) 2. Will you join my wikia? I'm UNFORTUNATLY the only user xD http://lilyclanpoppyclanmistclanandrainclanroleplay.wikia.com/?redirect=no Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 14:34, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks! I'll start on that. And sure Sparkkit can be a main character. AND thanks for joining it, you can make your own fanfictions and cats. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 14:45, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Sure ill be her mentor. I also love you apperentice pic. I was in Omaha, Nebraska. Spottedpelt34 14:55, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Here it is, I hope it's ok :P Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 15:15, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Sparkkit Sparkflower please, did you like my tabby charart? Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 15:45, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Ginger Tabby She-Cat Green Eyes Here she is: Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 16:05, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Oops, I fogot the ear-pink xD Gray and White Tabby Tom Here he is: Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 19:02, October 8, 2011 (UTC) OH YA!! I want u to mentor me. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:19, October 8, 2011 (UTC) White cat black spots Here it is: Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 00:10, October 9, 2011 (UTC) That's ok, I'll remove the first one, and add they gray-ish one. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 00:25, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I'll remove the 2nd one and add the 3rd one (BTW, My spots probably won't look like your example Dx) Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 00:45, October 9, 2011 (UTC) guess whos back? im ready to make spottedpelt a warrior shes waited long enough! ☀☮☯Ⓢⓤⓝⓓⓐⓦⓝ☯☮☆ Fanfiction I created a fanfiction, would you like any of your chararcters to be in it? Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 18:54, October 10, 2011 (UTC) HIII!I!I! i like them but the right back leg looks messed up lemme try :D ☀☮☯Ⓢⓤⓝⓓⓐⓦⓝ☯☮☆ it looks fine its just that the bellyfur look well a bit choppy lemme fix fix and the kit blank that i did was supposed to look like it lol ☀☮☯Ⓢⓤⓝⓓⓐⓦⓝ☯☮☆ here i think it looks bettur :3 Black and white spots How's this? Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 23:02, October 10, 2011 (UTC) bettur :3 Blue/gray she-cat Here she is! Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 23:30, October 10, 2011 (UTC) what is the code for the vote thingy? I want to put one on Silverstar's love. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:14, October 11, 2011 (UTC) oh ya, can i make a clan called Stormcaln? SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:17, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Stormclan is not alone. Can u put the vote thing in for me, it won't work for me. The cats are: Silverpaw, Glacierpaw, Rockypaw, and Lightpaw. And the title is: Who is you favorite cat?. The cats don't have to be in a surten order. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:27, October 11, 2011 (UTC) um, why did u put up the alligence of Snowclan on Stormclan? SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:36, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Paint How do you know what version of paint it is? Liek where do you go to to find out? Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 00:50, October 12, 2011 (UTC) tribes Hi icewish, Why has all the tribes been deleted? 12:36, October 12, 2011 (UTC) No ish great! Prickl ar:D 23:52, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi Icewish! I read in the Tiger`s tale well before it was edited to the newer version, that Waterkit was a totally bully and Silverwhisker didn`t like it. Littlerock (my riverclan fanfic) could move to the nursery and have a kit that`s like that, if you like. I think it would make the story better and I don`t mind. Littlerock likes Fuzzytail anyway. I would like it actually if my kit was a bully and Tigerkit was tormented by Waterkit. I`ll name her waterkit. Littlewillow 00:20, October 13, 2011 (UTC) It's ok. I'm going to have a kit waterkt just in case! Littlewillow 12:31, October 14, 2011 (UTC) RiverClan RP I do understand but it wasn't fair that I'' had to apologize! It wasn't ''just'''' my fault. It was partly Silverwhisker's fault! And I'' was the one who had to apologizing for role playing my cat ''SNORTING! She just didn't want to play those games, and it's not being hostile. Or angry. Sparkkit didn't want to play games. That's not being angry or hostile. I hope you understand from my point of veiw. Thanks for your time, and may StarClan light your path. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 12:50, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Echoclan what do I have to do to join Echoclan? 14:06, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Also Icewish, Dapplefrost`s Enemy`s catogorie is in Pricklestar`s pages, when it should be Leafster`s Pages. Leafster Thanks Icewish! I knew there something specail about that clan but I wasn`t sure what. I`ll be a warrior named Morningdapple. Thank you again, i`m going to read echolan`s info page now. Leafster Thanks Icewish, I knew it was fair for me to apologize when it was obviously her fault too. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 19:32, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Maybe she's avoiding you? Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 19:55, October 15, 2011 (UTC) BTW Can I make my own Clan here? Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 20:05, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, Icewish. can I have a picture for my new page, Thrushflight (ShadowClan) Name - Crystalfrost Pelt color - black, white and silver tabby Gender - she-cat pelt length - long rank - warrior Eye color - bright blue U don't happen to take siggie requests since my warrior wiki one does not work here -- 21:14, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks yay, thanks (great I sound like a girl, no offense though) Name: Thrushflight - the flight of the storm Color: (blue-green, thrush)(leaf-green, flight) and (icy-blue, other) Links: Thrush-user page, Flight-user talk, and other Thrushflight (ShadowClan) I hope is is not too hard -- 21:29, October 15, 2011 (UTC) U are fast when it comes to charcats and thanks!! -- 21:31, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh, can I add U as a friend?? -- 21:31, October 15, 2011 (UTC) please be frozenwater on riverclan rp because the suspense is killing me. Ahhhhhh, i`m dieing! D: Pricklestar Oops It's okay. I guess it was too complex. Can u shorted it out to Name: Thrushflight color: leaf-green (thrush,user) and blue (flight,user talk)(like your siggie colors) I hope I am not bothering u too much :( ---- Hi Icewish, Do I have copyright on anything I write? I mean it`s not a bad thing If i don`t but I`m planing on being a writer so I may use on of my stories. Probably not but still. Pricklestar Thanks Icewish, I`m only in middle school as well. Prickl ar:D 15:15, October 16, 2011 (UTC) hi hi, Icy .its Thrushflight. What is the code for the siggie (forgot to u that) and can I have two more charcats (not for me its for my pages) name: Pouncestar Pelt color: pale brown and white tabbt gender: tom Rank/fur length: leader /short AND name: Jaybreeze pelt color: gray tabby Markings: white paws, chest, muzzle and tail tip gender: she-cat Rank/ pelt length: deputy long I now hope its not bother u too much (again) D: -- 16:19, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I forgot eye color Pouncestar: leaf-green and Jaybreeze: bright blue -- 16:27, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Clann! Together or Alone: Alone Beliefs: StarClan Thickets, lakeshore, brambley/piney area. Name: RainClan (I'm really big on capitols, so if you are making the page PLEASE call it: Rain''Clan (Without the underline ect., just make sure there is a capitol on the "C" ;) Ps Can I create the page? Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 18:12, October 16, 2011 (UTC) riverclan rp Yeah I might do that. I miss Riverclan already! :D Prickl ar:D 19:15, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I think I might be an apprentice In riverclan? I thought you were back to being a warrior! are you thinking of a diffrent clan? if not i'll be Sunkit. I was thinking about being Nightpaw and having frozenwater as my mentor. Prickl ar:D 19:21, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i know it does get confusing all these names and all these kits and......... oh it just makes you head hurt! I'll be Snowpaw! Prickl ar:D 19:25, October 16, 2011 (UTC) RP on. Wanna rp on my wiki? Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 19:29, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I have chosen Ravenpaw. Sorry last minute change. Prickl ar:D 19:53, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok thank you Prickl ar:D 19:59, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ok, sorry 20:57, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey i would like you to join my wiki *Warriors Cats RP and Fanfic Wiki *Spottedpelt34 01:21, October 17, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE Don't make Littlewillow leader of Riverclan! If u do, i will leave this wiki FOREVER! SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:38, October 18, 2011 (UTC) that's a little threatning.................. Littlewillow 12:17, October 18, 2011 (UTC) editing It makes sense Icewish! That's going to save me a how lot of time! Thanks. Prickl ar:D 23:48, October 18, 2011 (UTC) no ish great! Prickl ar:D 00:51, October 19, 2011 (UTC) hey icewish imsrry i've been inactive for a very long time and due to problems i will no longer be in ur wiki. i am very srry, i want to only be part of 3 wikis. [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'''STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 04:20, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I. Silverwhisker, would love to be your admin. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:19, October 19, 2011 (UTC) users Hi! I know you might be busy but sometime when yur not do you think you could make a Users page? It would list all the users and maybe if they can help you on signatures or charats. I thought it might be useful for newer users. Prickl ar:D 21:37, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I wish I could be an admin..... by the way this wiki is getting to be really good Prickl ar:D 21:39, October 19, 2011 (UTC) rule breaking person: Me Hi again! I checked out the help and rules page, it's great! I read the rules. One of them was about charat apprentices could not make charats for other users.........what abot themselves? I made a bunch with no shading for myself, is that okay? Prickl ar:D Ok. The charats without shading did look wierd anyway. Prickl ar:D 22:05, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the Help! when is my next project on project charat? SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:01, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ohhhh boy, stripes, my worst night-mare!!!! SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:29, October 20, 2011 (UTC) hehe, the stripes look horrible. I think i know why my pics look wierd, because i have to use a program called Paint first. then i make the pic bigger and use buket of paint, and then do details on Pixlr. Here she is: SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:36, October 20, 2011 (UTC) how's this one? SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:58, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi Icewish! Thanks for welcoming me. I was wondering....do I have to be apprenticed? Because I have some experience with making chararts and I just tried out making a charart using this wiki's blanks. But if I must be apprenticed, then I would like you to be my mentor. 15:29, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm....Sounds like a lot of work.....If I do become an apprentice, what do I have to do to graduate? 15:38, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Got it. So if I upload those images, what do I name them? Like do I name them Ginger.practice.png or something like that? 15:42, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks! 15:46, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Clan Hi, Icy. Can I start a clan?? --ThrushFlight 16:49, October 22, 2011 (UTC) alright. hey, why has creating clans stopped??? --ThrushFlight 16:53, October 22, 2011 (UTC) It was by mistake. T will change Riverstorm To Thrushpaw (MountainClan). --ThrushFlight 21:04, October 22, 2011 (UTC) kits Sure who's a she-cat? Poor Eagleflight, though she'll still be around............. Prickl ar:D 23:11, October 23, 2011 (UTC) She has some unfinished business.... Sure, i'll be mistkit. You should write more of the tiger's tale. Prickl ar:D 23:34, October 23, 2011 (UTC) it's my at home accont. Can u make me a siggie that says "Honeynector" in gold?Honeynector 22:49, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Icy, do u know how to adopt a wiki? I want to adopt the Cats living in the wild wiki, because no one is on it, and no one owns it. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:51, October 26, 2011 (UTC)